


Bucky Barnes家务指南

by hamLock



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“其实，Steve一开始并没有注意到。”<br/>粗心的Steve一直没有发现Bucky除了杀人还有别的技能，直到那件织物出现。<br/>来自starlight_sugar的点梗：日常向，织毛衣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes家务指南

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bucky Barnes Guide to Household Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889694) by [CryptoHomoRocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptoHomoRocker/pseuds/CryptoHomoRocker). 



其实，Steve一开始并没有注意到。

他告诉自己，度过了漫长的艰难岁月，被解冻、与神和各种怪物交锋还有对抗腐败的政府情报机构以后，这种情况很正常，然而事实就是种种经历之前他已视而不见了很久，有些事情始终处在被忽略的状态。

最终是Sam指出来的，因为Sam是那种会注意此类细节的人。

“呃，”他环顾四周说，“你是找了个佣人么？”

Steve一边解鞋带一边皱眉看着他：“什么？没有啊。”曾经见证他的单身公寓在短时间内沦为重灾区的Natasha倒是建议过他去雇一个，但Steve回绝了。他以前跟清洁工和佣人住过，因此不觉得自己会接受他们的服务，无论情况多糟。

Sam挑眉：“好吧，所以你总算动手打扫了？我得承认效果惊人。我原以为哪天顺路拜访时会发现你被垃圾活埋呢。”

这话一点也不公平。Steve才不是邋遢宅男，是Sam洁癖太严重。Steve望向周围，发觉沙发上的洗衣篮已不在原位，茶几上的杯子也消失了，走廊的地毯像是用吸尘器清理过。空气中有一丝洁净清爽的化学药剂味。

“肯定不是我。”他最后说。

Sam摇摇头：“‘肯定不是’？你都不知道？”

“反正是别的什么人——Stark，绝对的。一定是他找的人，大概是想帮帮忙。”他算了算开销，努力抑制面部肌肉的抽动。有时候他会忘记自己是跟土豪做朋友的人。

Sam再次摇头，脸上看好戏的表情取代了困惑：“你真以为Tony Stark做了这种事还会低调匿名而不是广而告之？”他又看了一圈，“要不是家养小精灵你就得留神点家里了。”

他并没有放在心上。有时候他会忘记自己已经不是一个人住了。

几天后的一个晚上他在客厅问了Bucky。电视开着，因为Steve正按Tony列出的一长串“让队长摆脱空巢伤感的必看节目”清单一项项补档。他恨死那 个清单了，不过自从补档项目启动后他的伤感情绪确实有所缓解。他刚看到《黄金女郎》，这部影集颇受他青睐，因为他知道Peggy当年很喜欢它。

Bucky身穿Steve的旧汗衫窝在沙发扶手边。他有自己的衣服——数月前Steve带他去购物，而且后来Clint又拉着他去重买，因为“天 哪，Steve，不是每个人都和你一样热爱卡其布好么”——可他还是喜欢穿Steve的衣服，哪怕袖子长过手、裤子松松垮垮。他光着脚，双眼盯着电视，不 时在Estelle Getty说俏皮话时笑一两声。

“Bucky？”

他面向Steve，不带一丝犹豫，不像刚被Steve带回家时每次作出反应前还要先仔细想想。他静默地看着他等待下文。

“是不是你，呃……”Steve绞尽脑汁思考恰当的措辞，“打扫的屋子？”

Bucky没有迟疑地轻轻一下点头：“是的。”他的嗓音喑哑低沉，算是多年不曾说话最明显的表现，“好几次，都是你不在家的时候。”

毫无蛛丝马迹，Steve无从推测他的想法。他顿了几秒才重新开口。

“为什么？”

Bucky眉头微微皱起。他盯着Steve看了一会儿，似乎在思考这个问题有没有陷阱。“因为实在太脏乱差了？”他最后答道，“而且我知道你有多能忍？” 这话没错。没有军容要求时Steve往往能把自己的窝弄成猪圈。“我是说，反正我每天都无所事事，起码让自己有点用，对吧？”

Bucky搬来后不久，Steve曾顶着除了知情的Sam和Natasha以外几乎所有人的压力，邀请他加入复仇者。他不是能把人催眠得自愿跳崖的 Natasha——他甚至无法像Tony那样凭个人魅力支使人——但他对自己的观点坚信不疑时也很有说服力。事实的确如此，他阐述了Bucky能够提供的 援助、将会造就的改变，说明他的能力不仅是致命武器也可以成为坚强的后盾。Bucky以狙击时培养的沉着与耐心扮演了一位完美的聆听者，然后回以一个 “不”字。干脆利落的拒绝，直白得Steve再也没问过第二遍。

也许整段对话从一开始就是个错误。

“你不必这样的。”他说。Bucky眉头皱得更紧了。

“我 _知道_ 。”回答中的困惑丝毫不加遮掩，逼得Steve硬着头皮继续。

“我不想让你觉得这一切必须通过工作换取。”他小心解释，“你是我的朋友，我希望你留下来，不管发生什么……”

Bucky瞬间拉下的脸让他卡壳了。

“Steve，”他的语调十分平静。Steve清楚记得这正是叫他闭嘴听话的信号。“你以为我觉得自己必须工作才有资格留下？”

Steve没这么想。Bucky也从他的表情看出来了，他叹口气，手指穿过长长的发丝。

“我一点忙也帮不上，这种感觉太难受了。”词句几乎是从他的牙关里挤出来的，“你能完成那么多我做不到的事，每天帮助别人、三五不时拯救一下世界。我…… 我也想过和你并肩，我想过，可我不能。你见过我看动作片枪战的反应吧？过度焦虑，惊慌。我没法像你享受Erskine的馈赠一样坦然接受九头蛇对我做的 事。不过这些……”他朝干净整洁充满柠檬清洁剂气味的公寓摆摆手，“我还是能胜任的。我喜欢这样，感觉自己还有点用。我不想变成……负担，或者宠物——”

“你不是！”Steve不假思索地说。尽管他反复告诉自己不准打断对方，但Bucky的想法简直能要他的命。

“那就让我继续。”Bucky几乎在乞求了，“拜托，我想要——我需要知道自己还有些擅长的事，好么？”

Steve记起母亲去世后跟Bucky合租的小公寓，他分担不了多少房租。对多数工作而言他孱弱的体质太拖后腿，难得找到的一份活计——刷标语、卖报纸甚至扫楼梯——在他眼里就像整个世界。他痛恨在床上呆一整天等辛苦劳动的Bucky回家。

他努力摆出一个摇摇欲坠的笑容。“我从来没想过有朝一日你会捍卫自己打扫卫生的权利。”他说道，谢天谢地，声线平稳。

Bucky回应的微笑浅而真诚：“是嘛，这么说你以前从来不乱扔脏袜子？”

“白痴。”

这句换来的笑容更阳光开朗，灿烂得令他的心隐隐作痛。Bucky笑得不如以往多，每一次都让Steve满怀成就感，即使他并非原因。“混蛋。”Steve知道一切终将安好。

当晚他们没有再说什么，Bucky靠在沙发扶手上，裸露的脚趾在Steve大腿上轻挠。

“家养小精灵，同志们，”Sam后来再度造访时说。他的视线落在Steve破旧的安乐椅里蜷成一团啃书本的Bucky上，嘴角微微上扬，“或者只有一只田螺。”

***

数周后纽约遭遇侵袭，怪物如低劣的恶作剧般从下水道爬出来。它们害得Steve好几天回不了家——部署计划、四处迎战，以及没完没了的新闻发布会，向一拨又一拨吵闹的记者解释为什么要封锁半个曼哈顿；显然其他复仇者们不知哪天偷偷选了他当官方发言人。

“情理之中嘛。”Sam在送他回家的路上说。Steve的摩托车被某只分分钟消化钢铁的怪物吃掉了，他又不想穿着制服走回家；上次他在一家手工面包店门口 被围了个里三层外三层。排除这个原因他也不觉得自己撑得住，不管有没有血清，他此刻浑身都疼。“你那全民男神的气质和‘嗷糟糕我就是不会说谎’的经典形 象，美国人民爱死了。再说还有谁能上？Bruce太内向，Thor脑回路非人类，Clint和Natasha憎恨媒体，而Tony实在是……Tony。”

说来也是，于情于理非他莫属。Steve真希望不是这样。

穿过门廊时他还是觉得疼到要命，不过最难熬的刺痛已经消退，取而代之的是令他无比怀念阿司匹林的肌肉酸胀。过了足足一分钟他才意识到公寓里的味道和平时不 一样，依然洁净却混有温暖甜蜜的面点香气。他循着气味走进厨房，Bucky正盘腿坐在烤箱前的地板上，透过玻璃盯着里面。

“嗨，Bucky。”他有些不解。Bucky点点头没看他。

“怪物什么样？”他问。

“电视上那样。凶狠有鳞的大块头，不少是绿的。”他在Bucky旁边蹲下陪他一起看。烤箱灯没亮，看不清里面，但能听见转盘慢慢转。“你在烤什么？”

“咖啡蛋糕。”Bucky答道，“上午一直在放烹饪节目，有人做这个。感觉你应该会喜欢。”

Steve感动地笑了。Bucky斜睨了他一眼，眸中闪过一瞬光彩，随即转头继续盯着烤箱门，仿佛要凭意念使蛋糕烤得快一点。

成品称不上美味——口感不够松软，顶上的装饰配料有点焦——Steve却吃得干干净净，Bucky的目光始终在他身上。

咖啡蛋糕只是个开始。年轻时Bucky从未展露任何烹饪天赋：他们过着标准的单身汉生活，拿豆子、冷面包和随便什么廉价食品填饱肚子，有时候对门的老太太 看不下去会给两个小可怜送点自家做的东西。然而现在他每天都会尝试新花样。甜点似乎是他的最爱（Steve发现他做的苹果布丁还可以），也有正餐，农家馅饼、炖牛肉和鸡肉饺子配苏打面包。每一道都承载着Steve的童年回忆，丰盛的爱尔兰菜让他满足得想打瞌睡。

几个星期里Steve天天吃饱到撑还要把多余的偷偷送给邻居，Bucky则开始玩创新。有一周他专做各种复杂酱料，往冰箱里能找到的任何食物上抹（墨西哥 巧克力辣沙司和炸三文鱼泥意外地登对，而荷兰酸辣酱热狗连Steve都咽不下去）。一次他看了个寿司相关的节目，结果和它耗了整整三天，给Steve喂试 验品时甚至不确定其可食用性如何（“掌勺的可不是你，Steve，你的话不作数”）。同理还有被五花八门的精致甜点霸占的一星期——果馅饼塌掉了，其他都 不错。Steve渐渐喜欢通过冰箱里满满当当的奇怪原料推测本周主题，很快便驾轻就熟了。

他们从不曾一起出门采购日用品，说真的——年轻时另当别论，那是个为各种补给品打破头的年代，口味之类的向来不作考量。后来也没什么大不了，Bucky第 一次跟着Steve去探索全食超市时缩在宽大帽衫里，不断躲避旁人的视线。Steve抓着他肘部的手一刻不能松，他被巨响或突发意外吓到时还得握得更紧。

此刻Steve跟着Bucky，看他在一堆食材里挑挑拣拣，又是闻又是摸的（当然是用正常的那只手——金属手捏西红柿挤出一身汁的惨痛教训实在难忘）。 Steve多半不清楚哪些能获得满意的点头被放进篮子，哪些会遭到嫌弃被扔到一边。那目光游移着寻找弱点的方式使他莫名联想到射击场上的Bucky。

“想过当厨师么？”某日Steve刷完盘子问，“你没问题的。”

Bucky摇摇头。“我不想为别人做饭，”他回答，“只给你。”

威灵顿牛排对Bucky算是个沉重打击。接连三次尝试均以失败告终——第一次酥皮烧焦了，第二次是牛排揭底，第三次他忘了加鹅肝酱导致成品干巴巴的一点味 道也没有。后来Bucky再也没试过，默默改练其他菜去了。Steve以为他已经抛诸脑后，谁知又过了几个星期，晚上回家时他闻到牛排、酥皮混合香料的味 道，发现饭桌已摆好，厨房里的Bucky一脸得意。

“我成功了。”他宣布，笑容之灿烂让Steve彻底忘了疲惫与困顿。

这一次牛排肉质鲜嫩、口感浓郁，鹅肝酱入味恰到好处。即使菜肴不合口，Steve对Bucky作品的称赞也从不是违心的，然而今天的晚餐叫他一辈子天天吃都不会腻。

他抬头时发觉Bucky正单手托腮注视着他。

“怎么了？”他咽下一大口问道。

“没事，”Bucky回答，嘴角稍稍上翘。简直雪中送火，Steve想着，忍不住要去拿画笔。“只是喜欢看你吃饭。”

感觉像是忽然倒回了1940年，他们从垃圾场抢救回的摇摇晃晃的折叠桌旁，Bucky坐在他对面把半满的盘子推给他，坚持说自己不饿。他也是这样笑着看Steve吃，尽管他知道——从那时就知道——他在说谎。他同样在忍饥挨饿。当年两人总是吃不饱。

那时Bucky就一直照顾着他，如今经历了多少风风雨雨，一切还是没有改变。这想法令Steve呼吸一滞。他伸手去触摸Bucky的手臂，金属的那条，Bucky在压感之下稍微动了动（某晚他告诉过Steve，金属臂唯一能感知的就是压力）。

“Buck，”他开口，随即顿住。怎样才能对几十年如一日地照顾你的人说谢谢？怎样才能向关心你甚于关心自己的人表达感激之情？“真的太好吃了。”他最终说道。这一句远远不够，但他实在不知该说什么好。

“我 _知道_ 。”Bucky的回答充满自信，好像当年那个舞厅里把姑娘们迷得神魂颠倒的Bucky，Steve忍不住大笑着冲他扔了个餐巾纸团。Bucky愉快地接住，转过头。

*** 

一般Steve进Bucky房间不会不敲门。恢复期刚开始时任何刺激都会让他受惊炸毛，Steve推门而入的动作不止一回吓得他往后退。现在当然有所好 转，Steve已经不记得他上次失手扯坏门合叶是什么时候了，因此越来越放松，有时候会无意间不声不响地走进来，比如这天。他本想问Bucky问题的，谁 知映入眼帘的是一对毛衣针。

这不是Steve第一次看见男人做针织。毕竟已经二十一世纪了，当初的许多社会规则到现在完全不值一提。可他还是有点诧异，部分原因是Bucky居然专心致志到了无视他存在的地步。

他轻咳一声，希望尽量温和地提醒一下。“嗨，Bucky，”他柔声说。Bucky抬起头，表情全神贯注，手上一刻没有停。“我准备五点钟去超市，你要不要一起？”

Bucky几乎用了一分钟才想明白他的话，然后点点头，瞥了膝头那团毛线一眼。“马上就来，”他说，“我先把这行弄好。”

Steve完全不知道说什么好，于是点头关门出去了。临走时他听见Bucky喃喃自语：“正一针，倒两针……”

他憋了好几天才说起这件事，不清楚Bucky将作何反应。大扫除跟下厨暂且不谈，织毛衣什么的根本是另一码事。早晨喝咖啡时他期期艾艾地问了，Bucky耸耸肩。

“Sam教我的。”他答道，“他说辅导课上有人试过，帮助协调双手。”他举起自己的手，一边是闪闪发光的金属一边是血肉之躯，“我左手需要格外小心否则会把线扯坏。”

Steve呆呆地望着Bucky眉间细小的纹路，绞尽脑汁地思考。“然后呢？”他问，“有用么？”

“有一点。”Bucky说，“不过我学得不多，只会全平针。再过一段时间Sam要教我复杂的。”

貌似他想透露的只有这些，Steve闭上嘴把脑袋埋进报纸。他斜瞪着连环画，仿佛要用念力把它们变得真正有趣。

然而当晚Steve看电视时，Bucky拿着针线坐到了他旁边。

“看什么呢？”他问道，并没有看屏幕，而是朝手上的活计皱眉。还没成形，Steve只能确定它是蓝的。

他查了查清单：“《我爱露西》。”那张关爱空巢老人的单子上注有推荐理由，“它是老古董，你是老古董，所以嘛”，“你大概会喜欢的。”毕竟Bucky也一样老。

Bucky点头不再开口，唯一的响动是毛衣针的摩擦声。Steve看看电视又看看他，金属手的动作比右手要快。屏幕发出的光使他显得白皙精致，瞳色变成明亮的电光蓝。

过了一会儿他索性平躺下来，双腿搭上Steve的膝盖，全程没有抬眼，手上动作的节奏都没变。看上去没什么大不了。

其实不然。早在坠落、冰封、战争以前，Bucky是个黏糊糊的八爪鱼，总喜欢揉Steve的头毛、勾肩搭背让两人贴得紧紧的，刚认识的时候Steve一度 难以适应。后来被找回来时，他变成了生人勿近熟人亦勿近，哪怕走廊里擦肩而过都能让他紧张起来。现在他的接受度终于恢复到一定水平，递盘子时可以与 Steve指尖相触，也不排斥电影院里肩膀相依。可是当下这种……这种接触甚至比年少时更加亲密。沉甸甸的温暖让Steve脸都要烧起来了。

他别过脑袋死死盯住屏幕。剧情早就跟不上了。Lucy的假鼻子太明显，一眼就能看出来。

“没事吧，Rogers？”

他能感觉到Bucky突然投来的视线。他的声音低沉。Steve暗暗希望自己和Bucky一样被光线渲染成了蓝白色，好掩盖脸上的红晕。

“不能更好，”他竭力让语调维持在欢快状态而不是像要生生把自己噎死，“不能更好了。”

这是实话，他坚定地想着，目不斜视地看电视。可惜没多久他就完全记不清到底看了什么了。

*** 

过了几天Steve在自己房间枕头上发现了一条歪歪扭扭的蓝色围巾，没有字条。他去斯塔克大厦——或者按目前官方说法，复仇者大厦——开会时戴上了，天气晴朗但他绕了两道。

Tony发现了，当然，Tony Stark从不放过任何吐槽机会。“脖子上这啥？”他在Steve坐下时说，“你主人终于大发善心给你衣服啦？自由的小精灵？”

Steve翻了个白眼。他知道这个梗——感谢Clint对魔法师系列古怪的执着，跟Tony没关系——不过它的愚蠢不受影响。“这是个礼物。”他简短地回应，坐定后翻阅面前的资料夹。又一个科学疯子，显然这位是个机械狂魔。

“来自冬兵。”Natasha在桌子另一头的座位上补充。

Steve一时有些惊讶她是怎么知道的，随即记起如今他身边尽是些隐蔽技能满点的家伙。“我告诉过你别监视我们。”他对Natasha说。

Natasha耸肩：“你还是自己找个窗户少的楼住吧。”

“记得锁头换结实点。”Clint在更远处附和。

“墙也要足够厚，Steve Rogers。”Thor补充，Bruce点头。

Steve无视了这帮损友，因为Tony一副永别天堂见的死相，一看就知道没好事。

“冬日战士，”他说，“有电机加成的超级刺客被你养在家里织围巾。全世界有数百万人想跟你上床，你却偏偏挑了个带机械臂的九十岁前九头蛇同居 _鼓捣毛衣针_ 。”

“怎么可能按百万计。”Steve恼怒地回应，这是Tony第一处嘴贱。他放下资料夹，“Bucky和我不是 _那种关系_ 。”

Tony嗤之以鼻：“少来。上次我看见你跟C-3P0对视那种眼神还是……”他想了一会儿，“好吧，大概是我看Pepper呢。”

“你才少来，”Nat用只有Steve才听得见的音量嘀咕，“分明是你照镜子的时候。”

平日他或许会开怀大笑，不过此刻他笑不出来。

“你和Potts女士是情侣。”他争辩道。

Tony抬起眉毛：“我知道啊。”

“Bucky和我不是。”

“哦？”他哼了一声，“行啊，你非要这么说的话。”

然后话题就转到科学上了，起码其他人是这样——Steve没专心听。他想回忆他和Bucky是怎么对视的，却记起Bucky的腿搭在他身上的重量，以及自己在屏幕光线下烧得通红的脸。

“但你爱Potts女士。”他脱口说道，打断了Natasha对昨晚收集情报的分析。Tony终于没忍住翻了白眼。

“真奇怪啊，我明明也知道。”

“可是如果Bucky和我是那样看对方的话……”

他声音弱了下去。他身后有人——可能是Bruce——轻咳了一声。Tony望着他，Steve一时读不懂他的表情。

深有同感，他意识到了，所谓同理心。

“没错。”Tony说，好像Steve刚刚大声宣布了什么。他的语调变了，柔和得近乎友好，“有没有被糊一脸的感觉？”

这下总算说得通了，他们不像普通人有时间慢慢总结近况，而事实是经历这些之前他已视而不见了很久（尽管Bucky可能有所察觉——他的思维再度飘回那晚的 客厅，Bucky低沉的嗓音）。然而现在真相大白，有条件可以好好思考，他终于不再盲目。Bucky穿着他的衣服蜷在沙发上；几十年来他的素描本里一页一 页全是Bucky的面容；Bucky微笑着看他吃饭的样子；不离不弃的照顾，即使自己被百般折磨第一个关心的还是他；他在波托马克河畔醒来，得知自己是被 谁救上岸；头脑被九头蛇搅得一团糟时意识深处还有Steve，还知道必须确保他的安全。Steve清楚，假如当初是他自己掉下火车、被抹杀一切重新塑造， 他的意识将产生相同的效果，如同生而知晓Bucky有多重要，Bucky是 _Steve的_ 。

他想， _我爱他_ 。犹如醍醐灌顶。

他突然起身，几乎撞翻了椅子。

“我有事要做。”语毕转身离开。

关门的那一瞬，他隐约听Tony说：“同志们，助攻行动大功告成。”

*** 

正常情况下从大厦回公寓需要将近一小时，今天他采取了各种极富创意的方法压缩走路和过街的时间，最后只用了十五分钟。

无视道路安全的话十分钟就够，但再怎么被爱情冲昏头脑他也得冷静自持。

Bucky不在厨房，不在客厅，不在卧室，不在Steve的卧室，不在浴室，也不在只有钻壁橱才能找到的管线槽隙。Steve快要惊慌失措的时候正好经过 一扇打开的窗户，外面传来熟悉的轻唱，甜蜜的低音用的是他听不懂的语言。他伸头望去，发现Bucky盘腿坐在防火梯上，在金黄的日晖下显得无比年轻。歌声 之下还有织针碰擦的咔哒声，金属臂随动作闪着光。

他在Steve踏上防火梯时抬起头。“回来得挺早。”他说，光线镀上的金色让他美得不可方物，Steve惊异于自己曾经的眼拙。或许他潜意识里早就发觉了，或许这朦胧的情愫可以一直追溯到童年时代。“我猜天启尚未到来？”

这么多年了Steve还是不习惯也不喜欢俯视他。于是他盘腿坐下，留出足够的空间——梯子很窄，他俩的块头也比以前大。

“可能已经开始了，”他回答，“我只是发现了更重要更紧急的事。”

这一句他回家路上反复排练，感觉不错。

按他的想象，接下来该是一个吻，然后剧情自然发展。现实中Bucky在他前倾时恰好抽身张口欲言，他赶紧刹住，觉得自己一定是哪里失算了。

“抱歉，”他说，脑内飞快地寻找救场措施，因为他已经开始担心Bucky讨厌他、看他不顺眼然后哦不离他而去，他得赶在悲剧上演前挽救一切，“我不是故意——”

Bucky翻了个白眼。“天哪，Rogers。”他低吼着伸出金属手揪住围巾一端猛地一拉，Steve向前跌去。他们彼此，笨拙但甜蜜温暖。

过了一会儿Bucky退开一段距离，手里仍攥着围巾，好像Steve随时会随风飘走必须被固定在地上。“我刚刚是想问，”他说，“美国队长眼里什么事能比拯救世界更重要？”

Steve笑得扯痛了脸颊，呼吸变成了急促火热的喘息，头晕目眩、双手微颤，感觉好得难以置信。“其实，我也不知道。”他说，语气中带着醉意，“就是发现 我爱着一个人，从小到大。”Bucky猛地倒抽一口气，什么也没有说，目光在Steve脸上逡巡。“这么多年他也一直照顾着我，而我却在，呃，二十分钟前 才意识到，”他停顿了一下补充道，“还是经Tony Stark提醒。看来我情商不太够用。”

“完全正确。”Bucky肯定地说，他将手中的围巾攥得更紧，让两人额头相抵。他扫了一眼指间的毛线说：“告诉你，我学了点新花样。”

“是嘛？比如？”

他轻哼：“帽子，还有手套。”他再度前倾，温柔地咬了咬Steve的下唇，“要是听话就给你织毛衣。”

“假如我不乖呢？”Steve饶有兴趣地问。好在大脑没有当机，他得承认自己接吻经验不多，这种啃咬和它带来的快感实在令人惊叹。

Bucky笑着松手：“秋裤呗。制服底下贴身套上毛糙的穿着痒死人的秋裤。我会在你出门前检查哦，像以前冬天你老妈那样。”

“你才不敢。”

他印上另一个火辣短促的吻：“走着瞧。”

*** 

他真这么干了。

**Author's Note:**

> 趣评：  
> foursweaterests：我关注点大概跑偏了，不过有些话不得不说。果馅饼做成什么死样都不会塌的，它是蛋奶糕啊。可能烤糊，也可能由于大小高度配比等等问题凝固不起来，但是它真的没法塌掉。我想到的唯二可能如下：一、根本就没烤酥皮然后没注意到，不会吧？二、放的地方太热于是它化了。总而言之，能把果馅饼做塌的人还是友尽吧，否则哪天不小心就食物中毒挂掉了。无视这点bug的话本文真的好甜啊，谢谢分享。  
> Kivrin： **Sam教Bucky织毛衣** ，捂心口倒下，简直萌翻  
> sybilline：“这一句他回家路上反复排练，感觉不错。” **这种事情队长绝对干得出啊哈哈哈哈哈**  
>  tokioblue：居家型吧唧不要太sexy！！！  
> 　CryptoHomoRocker：反差萌嘛，洗手作羹汤的杀手最sexy了  
> biblionerd07：我要嫁给这篇文


End file.
